Robbie and Kim Relationship
The relationship between Robbie McGrath and Kim Carlisle fluctuated throughout the series. She never learns that Robbie is Question Mark from RFR. Relationship History They hated each other due to her treatment of him in The Power of Radio.This hatred continued up to Count on Me when they worked inventory at Mickeys. They bonded over liking Donnie the Dragon children television show when Travis auctioned off a Donnie the Dragon t-shirt on RFR. Whilst Robbie got the winning bid, he ultimately let Kim get it. However due to Kim wanting to hide their friendship, no one outside of them knew of it. In The Boxer, Robbie felt bad that Kim had issues selling 'Cougar' Calendars so he tried to help out. When Kim forced him to sell the calendars, he hid that he was selling them from his friends. At one point he even through them in the trash to hide them. Lily learned of the friendship when she caught him with the calendars. When he had issues selling them however, he turned them into dart boards which upset Kim. In More Than a Single Robbie and Kim argue in the halls, causing Kim to believe that they had good chemistry. They then proceeded to debate on air, surprising Lily, Ray, and Travis. In The Awful Truth, they argued over Lily's song as Kim hadn't listened to it and insulted it. After Kim finally listened to it, they made up. they began to see each other in secret after he kisses her in the DJ booth with the door closed. It becomes a rumor that causes a fight between the couple. In All or Nothing, Kim tries to get Question Mark to leave the flailing radio station when everyone was fighting. When she brags to Robbie, he decides to stay with RFR. In One Steps Forward, Two Step Back, Robbie tricks Kim into going to Open Mic Night at Mickeys where Lily performed. After Lily almost bombed and then broke out Two Little Monkeys, Robbie worried that Kim would hurt Lily's feelings and talked her into giving her a rave review over Cougar Radio. In These Bossy Boots are Made for Walking the duo work together on a dance but due to their leadership styles, argue. When Kim insults the band and they cancel on the dance, Ray gets The Pettit Project to perform at the dance. Kim talked Robbie into joining the mentoring program to be mentored by River Pierce in Scheming and Dreaming. As of this episode, River knows that Robbie is friends with Kim. Robbie and Kim took their relationship to the next level by her wanting to introduce him to her parents in Daddy Dearest. However after preparing Robbie for both her parents, the only one he meets is her History professor father. The dinner doesn't go well and grows even more awkward when River is brought over to join them. As of There Will Be No Encore Tonight, Kim wanted to bring their relationship public. However due to Robbie hiding RFR and afraid of what Ray would think, they argue. Unsure of his relationship status, Robbie ends up inadvertently revealing the relationship to Parker, his new friend, and Travis in Unbreak My Heart, leaving Ray to be the only one in the dark. In We'll Always Have Roscoe, Robbie and Kim kiss in public, something Lily saw. Later in the episode, Ray finally learns of his relationship with Kim after the broke up due to her leaving. He helps her be able to say goodbye, with Robbie and Kim parting on good terms. Kim later returns with a whole new look in Dancing around the Truth and they get back together, with Kim still unaware that he is Question Mark. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up:The Awful Truth **Break Up:We'll Always Have Roscoe ***Reason: For two reasons: 1. Robbie refused to commit as he had to hide that he was Question Mark and 2. Kim was moving to Paris. *Second Relationship: **Start Up:Dancing around the Truth